One Last Time
by xSapphireChanx
Summary: Ehh..I'll write a summery later nn;;


This is just a sad,one-shot FOP fic.I hope you like it.  
  
************  
  
Disclaimer: FOP (c) Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman  
  
Story (c) Dark Angel  
  
Runaway (c) Linkin Park  
  
*****************  
  
One Last Time  
  
by Dark Angel  
  
*****************  
  
The blaring of the loud music erupted from the loud speakers of the very noisy club,A lone boy..Possibly at the age of 18 sat at a nearby table,It appeared to be that he had done drunk four glasses of drink.The four empty cups,The pain was agonizing from the burning sensaition deep down inside his stomach.He was fighting back the urge to cry and there was a reason.  
  
His life had been a complete wreck..His parents left him all alone since he was 13,Vicky had been torturing him for the past decade..As if that weren't a difference..She tormented his life ever since he was little,Maybe it was a major mistake to call her.His parents lied when they said they were going  
away forever.Trixie...Veronica...A.J....Chester.. They were gone.  
  
'Trixie...' The word echoed in his head,Bringing on tears..He couldn't fight them.Not after what he had been through..He just sat there,Feeling  
the tears well up in his eyes,He didn't know how to react to the pain anymore -- Reality was suddenly a twisted nightmare of assorts...He wasn't sure why he couldn't do anything right.These tears blinded him..Blurring  
out the bright lights of the club.  
  
He didn't seem to notice the dancing forms around him,He was to deep in his  
own thoughts,To deep in his misery.He couldn't save her.She had not listened to him.Ran out towards the street.Killed by a speeding car. The  
small images and flash-backs loomed in Timmy's mind,He felt sick  
inside.Very sick.He couldn't even bear to face this reality anymore...  
  
** Graffiti Decorations  
Underneath A Sky Of Dust  
A Constant Wave Of Tension  
  
On Top Of Broken Trust  
  
The Lessons That You Taught Me  
  
I Learn Were Never True  
  
Now I Find Myself In Question  
  
(They Point The Finger At Me Again)  
  
Guilty By Association  
  
(You Point The Finger At Me Again) **  
  
Timmy stood up from his seat and started for the door,He had forgot to pay the bill.He could hear the manager's angry cry about the drinks not paid for but yet he did not once care,He stumbled from the bar and on down the  
city,Flash backs of earlier advents flooding his mind.  
  
:: Flash Back ::  
  
"Bye,Timmy!" Trixie Tang shouted..She was heading for the road to go on home.Timmy nodded slightly,Smiling.Trixie had been over at his house as a 'study-buddy' to help him.But something caught his attention,Bright yellow  
lights washed over the road.  
  
Trixie continued to walk un-aware of the car heading right for her,All she heard was the words "Stop!" Trixie's head whipped to the side but only in  
time to see the car,Timmy watched helplessly from the porch,There was nothing Trixie could do as it was to late,The car ran right over her with  
the loud,screaming blare of it's horn..Trixie skittered under the tires before falling into a deep ditch just across the road.Body parts sprawled  
in all directions,Bleeding profusely....  
  
Timmy still clutched the small CD player in his hands,The lyrics booming  
from the headphones..  
  
:: End Of Flash Back ::  
  
** I Wanna Run Away  
  
Never Say Goodbye  
  
I Wanna Know The Truth  
  
Instead Of Wondering Why  
  
I Wanna Know The Answers  
  
No More Lies  
  
I Wanna Shut The Door  
  
And Open Up My Mind **  
  
Before he knew it or not,Timmy stood at the end of the drive-way of where he lived..Dust and cobwebs covered the porch as it hadn't been taken care of in many years,He gulped back tears as he made his way up the drive-way towards the house..The flash-backs from the earlier still coming back full  
pace.  
  
:: Flash Back ::  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Mrs.Tang asked,Staring at the docter..Her voice was shaking with fear and despair,Feeling that her daughter wouldn't make  
it.  
  
"I don't know." was all the Docter said as he turned and exitted the waiting-room,Veronica sat in a neaby chair..Crying..Timmy sat there with  
his head in his hands..He couldn't believe it,He could've saved her.Thoughts raced through his head,They were in a jumble..He hid his tear- streaked face,He could hear Mrs.Tang's constant crying as Mr.Tang tried to  
comfort her.Timmy's eyes were welling up with tears,Yet he knew they  
weren't helping any.  
  
:: End Of Flash Back ::  
  
** Paper Bags And Angry Voices  
  
Under A Sky Of Dust  
  
Another Wave Of Tension  
  
Has More Than Filled Me Up  
  
All My Talk Of Taking Action  
  
These Words Were Never True  
  
Now I Find Myself In Question  
  
(They Point The Finger At Me Again)  
  
Guilty By Association  
  
(You Point The Finger At Me Again) **  
  
Timmy walked through the old house,The walls -- Stripped bare of what they  
used to be.Everything was a blur to him,Everything was happening so  
fast..He could remember those dreadful words as he made his way to the  
kitchen....  
  
:: Flash Back ::  
  
"We're so sorry,But we couldn't save her.She lost to much blood by the time  
she got here,Busted skull,Broken Bones,Funeral costs."  
  
Funeral Costs...,That ran through Timmy's head he could hear Mrs.Tang  
crying in despair,Veronica's head was bowed in defeat..She thought she wouldn't lose such a good friend. Timmy still clutched the CD player in his  
hands..the song repeating itself again..Like the horror that had  
occured....  
  
But I Can't Pretend This Is The Way It Will Stay  
  
I'm Just Trying To Bend The Truth  
  
I Can't Pretend I'm Who You Want Me To Be  
  
So I'm Lying My Way From You  
  
The lyrics rang and repeated inside of Timmy's head as he listened to  
Mrs.Tang's constant screaming and crying....  
  
:: End Of Flash Back ::  
  
Timmy looked down,Resting in his hands was a large knife..One that you  
would use to cut meat with,Somehow he knew it would happen.He stood there..His vision going hazy,The water still running in the sink had turned  
a deep red...  
  
** I Wanna Run Away  
  
Never Say Goodbye  
  
I Wanna Know The Truth  
  
Instead Of Wondering Why  
  
I Wanna Know The Answers  
  
No More Lies  
  
I Wanna Shut The Door  
  
And Open Up My Mind **  
  
The knife,Still grasped in Timmy's hands seemed to become red -- Red with blood,Blood spilling over the floor uncontrollably.Driven into madness.The drips of water still running in the sink,Had long turned red with blood.Yet the faucet wasn't running.Timmy's vision was blurry.He felt himself start  
to sink into the darkness....  
  
** Gonna Run Away  
  
And Never Say Goodbye **  
  
The thoughts and memories whirring around and around never ceasing to stop  
in Timmy's mind,The memories were to much.Trixie dead.Her motionless,Mutilated body lying in a ditch.The docter's face.Her parent's  
reaction. His thoughts were coming more and more confusing as  
seconds..Minutes..Hours passed away....  
  
** I Wanna Run Away  
  
Never Say Goodbye  
  
I Wanna Know The Truth  
  
Instead Of Wondering Why  
  
I Wanna Know The Answers  
  
No More Lies  
  
I Wanna Shut The Door  
  
And Open Up My Mind **  
  
The water that still ran through the drain turned even deeper red and out of place,Timmy's thoughts..His vision..Blurring slowly,He finally collapsed to the floor..His vision becoming a sea of red.The kitchen was spinning --  
The song running through his head.The last moments of Trixie's life.The last moment of his.He fell in a puddle of red,The song repeating, one last  
time.  
  
**************  
  
A/N: ::sob:: This story was tragic but beautiful,I hope you all enjoyed it.  
- Dark Angel 


End file.
